senbonsakura
by Akira Asahina
Summary: El sexi capitan del sexto escuadron ha estado solo por mucho tiempo, nesesita un nuevo amor. pero lo encontrara con quien menos lo espera, recibiendo unos cuantos insultos en el camino.


**SENBON SAKURA**

**Cero, Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.**

Seis gloriosos siglos habían pasado desde el fin de la batalla que se contra los quincys. Demasiado tiempo para reflexionar, madurar y crecer. En especial para la teniente del onceavo escuadrón a la cual el tiempo se le había adherido, corriendo más rápido y otorgándole belleza.

Yachiru había crecido, ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una shinigami muy guapa, su cuerpo estaba adornado por suntuosas curvas, los rasgos de su rostro se habían afilado y el cabello decidió crecer hasta el punto de llegarle hasta debajo de las rodillas, cayendo grácilmente de forma ondulada y juguetona por su espalda. Si, en definitiva ya no era una niña o al menos no en aspecto, pues seguía conservando su actitud traviesa, inocente, curiosa y hasta algunas veces caprichosa y explosiva.

La belleza de pelo rosa no pasaba desapercibida para ningún hombre de la sociedad de almas, aunque, pensándolo bien, para alguien si, ese alguien era el capitán del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byacuya, el cual no había cambiado nada y seguía siendo joven y sexi, quien siempre se mantenía ocupado en sus deberes y la última vez que le había presado atención a Yachiru fue cundo solo había crecido algunos centímetros. Pues consideraba que su atención solo la merecían asuntos importantes. Sin embargo, el destino de ambos estaba entrelazado.

Todo comenzó una calurosa tarde de verano, cuando las cerezas estaban maduras, los pájaros cantaban y Kuchiki Byacuya estaba deprimido…

¿Deprimido? A, si, deprimido. No dejaba que los demás lo notaran, pero ese preciso día fue cuando conoció a Hisana, su ahora esposa muerta, además de que también un año después le pidió matrimonio ese exacto día.

Estaba sentado en su escuadrón firmando papeles, cuando de repente la paz y la desdicha se vieron interrumpido por un monstruito ya crecido. Yachiru visitaba a Byacuya después de tanto tiempo.

Tan perdido estaba el capitán que no la reconoció al inicio.

**-¿Qué desea?-**pregunto con voz neutral y sin despegar la vista de sus papeles

**-¡Que malo eres Bya-chan, así no se recibe a una visita, y menos si se trata de una amiga!- **lo reprendió una vocecita dulce e infantil pero sin dejar de ser una dama.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos con molestia, no le gustaban los apodos, entonces volteo a ver a su "visita". ¿Estaba soñando? O quien se encontraba revoloteando como mariposa por su despacho era la teniente del onceavo, Yachiru.

Entrecerró los ojos, lo cual en su inexpresiva cara significaba _"¿Qué paso aquí?"._ El recordaba a una mocosa come dulces y media porquería, no a la joven frente a él.

**-Teniente Yachiru- **dijo de manera respetuosa, mirando directo a los ojos de ella, negro contra gris.

**-Bya-chan, no te había visto desde hace tiempo-** la peli rosa saltaba de aquí para allá, de allá para acá con una sonrisa en el rostro**- Estaba aburrida y como Ken-chan no estaba vine a verte.**

Yachiru buscaba que comer. El guapo capitán se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sacando un pan de quien sabe dónde lo metió a la boca de la peli rosa, quedando esta con la boca llena, lo que no le impidió seguir hablando.

**-¿Sabes, sabes? Ken-chan se comporta algo raro desde hace tiempo, no me deja salir si no está conmigo.**

La shinigami narraba todo ello con una mueca graciosa, pues tenía los cachetes inflados, migajas en la boca y su eterno sonrojo la hacía verse más mona.

"_No creí que Zaraki fuera tan sobreprotector"_ se decía mentalmente el de ojos grises, no por nada era un genio, viéndola a ella y recordando la historia de ambos deducía que le habían entrado una especie de celos paternales por mantener alejados a los hombres que la rondaban.

**-Tengo mucho trabajo teniente, si no le importa puede retirarse, además…- **El Kuchiki comenzó a hablar, siendo interrumpido por la chica, a lo que él solo se molestó más.

**-Ken-chan dice que no me acerque a los hombres por que suelen ser sucios, pero Bya-chan no se ve sucio, siempre esta impecable, por eso vine.**

_**Flash back**_

**-ne, ne, Ken-chan, hoy Kujo-chan me invito a comer un helado y…**

**-No puedes ir-**dijo cortante el de los cascabeles en la cabeza

**-¿he, por qué?**

**-Por qué de seguro lo hace con otras intenciones, él es muy sucio.**

**-¿Sucio?**

**-Sí, los hombres suelen ser sucios, no te les acerques sin mi o a menos que te diga que puedes, como con Yumichika**.-dijo de manera que su teniente y casi hija lo obedeciera sin rechistar.

**-entonces, si alguno es limpio, ¿puedo acercármele?**

**-Claro, claro**-contesto distraído Zaraki

_**Fin del flash back.**_

**-Y eso fue lo que dijo, por eso vine…ha, estoy aburrida- **se quedó pensativa un momento y luego agrego de forma chillona, crispándole los nervios y la paciencia a Byacuya**- ¡YA SE, TENGAMOS UNA CITA!**

El pobre capitán de la impresión recibida rayo un documento que estaba redactando. ¿A caso dijo cita? Esa niña sí que estaba mal. Y Yachiru siempre tan directa en cuanto a cosas que deseaba.

**-¿Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza?-** pregunto, se veía que aún era inocente, de seguro que lo escucho en algún lado. Tomo otra hoja y reinicio el documento antes arruinado.

**-Rukia-chan dijo una vez que las citas son muy divertidas, dijo que fresita-chan la llevo a comer y a patinar en hielo y, y que se besaron y ahora son novios…Bya-chan. ¿Qué es besar?**

Un rayón apareció de nuevo en el blanco del papel _"¿Qué Rukia que?" _sabía que algo se traían esos dos, pero con lo inexperto y cobarde que consideraba al Kurosaki en esos aspectos no creía que se atreviera y menos sabiendo que él no aprobaba esa relación.

Debía hablar con ellos seriamente, eso no se podía quedar así, le debían una explicación. Se levantó con elegancia de su asiento murmurando "cita" varias veces y salió del sexto escuadrón seguida de una peli rosa bailarina.

**-¡Bya-chan y yo tendremos una cita! ¡TENDREMOS UNA CITA!-**grito emocionada, pensando que cuando él dijo cita estaba aceptando.

El sexi capitán ignoraba lo dicho por la joven. Con pasos decididos se encamino al tercer escuadrón donde se encontraba el actual capitán, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Llegaron al lugar y cuando iba a tocar la puerta se detuvo, dentro de la oficina se oían ruidos raros y quejidos.

**-I-Ichigo- **se escuchó, sin duda esa era la voz de Rukia. Sin tiempo que perder abrió la puerta y vio como ambos jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente sobre la silla del peli naranja, claro, separándose de inmediato al ver la cara de Byakuya.

Desde atrás Yachiru observaba curiosa y de un salto subió al escritorio del Kurosaki, quedando nariz con nariz.

**-Oye fresita, dime algo, ¿Por qué te comía la cara de Rukia-chan?**

**-Y-YO NO ME COMIA SU CARA**-exclamo el shinigami todo sonrojado del rostro**-SOLO LA ESTABA BESANDO.**

El peli naranjo se tapó la boca, había olvidado que el hermano adoptivo de su novia estaba ahí, expidiendo un aura asesina.

**-¿Be-sar?-**dijo emocionada y sonriente, degustando la palabra**- A ya entiendo que es besar. Bya-chan, ¿Me besaras al final de nuestra cita?**

Para quien no conocía al orgulloso Kuchiki no había notado el sutil sonrojo que lo embargaba, mas Rukia e Ichigo si lo hicieron, entonces se miraron con la duda marcada en las facciones. ¿Cita?

**-Qué pasa Byakuya, ¿ya asaltando cunas? No te creía de ese tipo-** dijo burlándose y al mismo tiempo para zafarse del lio en el que estaban metidos. Si él hubiera sabido que les iría peor mejor ni hablaba…

**-Dispérsate, senbonzakura-** Su orgullo había sido pisoteado, no lo permitiría y olvidando a lo que iba inicialmente le dio un buen merecido al shinigami de peculiar cabellera anaranjada.

**Cero, Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…**

Cinco horas habían pasado de aquello, en ese momento el de ojos grises caminaba pasiva y elegantemente por el seireitei, a su lado, Yachiru seguía revoloteando, lo que solo llegaba llamar la atención de todos ¿Y quién no los voltearía a ver? El monstruito más codiciado de la sociedad de almas y el sexi e impenetrable líder del clan Kuchiki iban juntos, y por si fuera poco, la niña no dejaba de gritar que la cita era más divertida de lo que imagino.

Podría habérsela quitado de encima, pero donde quedaría su amabilidad como caballero, aquella que su difunto abuelo le había inculcado con esmero. Solo por eso no podía.

Decidió regresar a su escuadrón cuando una mariposa del infierno apareció. El pelinegro extendió su mano y esta se posó en su dedo.

**-"Capitán Kuchiki, repórtese al primer escuadrón de manera inmediata"**

**-Quédate aquí-**le dijo a Yachiru de manera que entendiera que no podía ir.

**-Aquí te espero Bya-chan.**

Usando el shumpo Byacuya desapareció, alzando pétales de cerezo.

Entonces lego a su destino, donde le dieron indicaciones para salir junto con su teniente y mitad de su equipo a una misión de alto riesgo, tardaría unos días.

Fue a su casa para arreglar todo, pero una vocecita en la cabeza le decía que debía ir y decirle a la pequeña Yachiru que se fuera a su hogar y dejara la rara idea de que habían estado en una cita, aunque claro, gano el deber y partió.

**Cero, uno, dos, tres, cuatro.**

Cuatro días habían pasado de que Yachiru esperaba a su querido Bya-chan en el mismo lugar. Ya se había aburrido, pero él le dijo que esperara ahí. Por cuatro días iba de un lado a otro, no se movió aunque llovió, salió el sol y de nuevo llovió. Se encontraba toda empapada, miro hacia el suelo de forma triste y se fue encogiendo hasta quedar sentada, parecía que iba a llorar, mas no todo es lo que parece.

**-YAAA, VOY ABUSCARLO, TERMINAREMOS NUESTRA CITA.-**Su enfado había aflorado, lo buscaría en el sexto escuadrón. Con el shumpo y una mirada asesina llego hasta ahí**.-BYACUYA KUCHIKI, SAL DE DONDE ESTEEES.**

**-te-teniente, n-no grite por favor-**dijo un joven subordinado que no sabía si temblar de miedo o de nervios por tener a solo unos centímetros a tan bella shinigami.

**-¡QUIERO VER A BYACUYA!-**tan molesta estaba que había llamado al de pelo azabache por su nombre completo, sin ningún diminutivo.

**-El ca-capitán no se e-encuentra. Salió de misión co-con el teniente Abarai-** Ahora el subordinado temblaba, todos conocían de sobra el carácter explosivo que podía adoptar la peli rosa.

**-¿DONDE ESTA?**

**- Dos días de aquí, en el distrito veintiuno**-el hombre comenzó a sudar frio-**Por favor no me haga daño.**

Con un último grito, la peli rosa salió corriendo del lugar, con dos llamitas saliendo de sus ojos, dejando polvo detrás

**Cero, Uno, Dos, Tres.**

¡Tiempo record!, tres horas fue lo que Yachiru se había hecho de llegar al lugar indicado, encontraría a Byacuya Kuchiki. ¡POR QUE YACHIRU SIEMPRE CONSIGUE LO QUE SE PROPONE!

…

**-Dispérsate senbonsakura**

Miles de pétalos aparecieron, eso serviría para deshacerse de todos los holows que los rodeaban.

**-¡BYAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!**

Se escuchó una furiosa voz mientras los huecos desaparecían rápidamente: la teniente Yachiru elimino a la mayoría en un santiamén.

La peli rosa se abalanzo al capitán del sexto y se abrazó a su pierna mientras lloraba de forma escandalosa.

**-eres malo, eres malo. Te espere y no llegaste, no mereces ser un Kuchiki.**

**-Ca-capitán-**decía atónito el pelirrojo teniente.

De alguna manera Byacuya se sentía culpable, pues la chica se encontraba mojada y llena de hojas, se notaba que había estado a la intemperie esos cuatro días, la había dejado sola sin decirle nada. Un kuchiki no se comportaba de esa forma.

**-Si dejas de ponerme en ridículo terminaremos esa cita-**dijo el pelinegro ates de si quiera pensarlo, dejándose atónito y a todos a su alrededor.

La boca de Renji había caído hasta el suelo, no solo la de él, sino que los shinigamis y huecos que peleaban se detuvieron y miraron confundidos entre ellos mientras la mandíbula de cada uno rozaba el piso.

La cara de la hermosa shinigami se ilumino por completo, arrancando suspiros de los varones y holows ahí presentes.

**-quiero ir al mundo humano Bya-chan, Rukia dijo que el mundo humano es más divertido, ne, ne, vamos.**

Una sutil venita apareció en el rostro del Kuchiki ¡Lo que hacía por su salvar su orgullo!

**-Bien**-dijo molesto y resignado**-Nos veremos dentro de dos días frente al senkaimon…nos retiramos-ordeno a sus subordinados-ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.**

Una Yachiru muy sonriente regreso colgada del brazo del capitán Kuchiki.

**-¡¿Qué el capitán Kuchiki que?!-**reacciono al fin Abarai con los ojos abiertos de par en par, añadiendo escandalizado **-ASALTACUNAS **

**Cero, Uno, Dos.**

Dos días después de aquel "incidente"…

Ya era hora, ya debía salir. Corriendo, Yachiru llego a la puerta para dar inicio a la tan esperada cita. Al llegar vio al Kuchiki con ropa humana, portaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, camisa blanca y jersey café claro.

Se veía tan bien y el eterno sonrojo de la cara de la teniente se expandió al igual que su sonrisa.

**-BYA-CHAN-**grito animadamente desde lejos, agitando la mano de un lado a otro.

E l capitán volteo y una gotita de sudor se le resbalo por la frente. Yachiru se veía tan infantil, llevaba una blusa blanca formal con listones rojos al cuello, una falda negra de tablas larga hasta la misad de las piernas y botas; su cabello rosa chicle estaba bien cepillado, hasta ahí todo iba bien pero…

Portaba en la cabeza una diadema con orejas de gato, una gargantilla con un enorme cascabel al cuello y colita de gato adherida a su falda.

**-Vamos, vamos-**dijo Yachiru llegando hasta él y halándolo del brazo.

Sin duda sería una larga cita.

…

Al carrusel, rueda dela fortuna, montaña rusa, comer helados, ir de compras, montaña rusa, cine, las sillas voladoras, montaña rusa, la casa del terror, montaña rusa de nuevo, concierto de música, montaña rusa, montaña rusa, montaña rusa.

Llevaban la mayor parte del día de un lado para otro, la joven shinigami jalaba al Kuchiki para todos lados y el no rechistaba…un momento ¿desde cuándo él se dejaba mangonear? Bueno, tal vez no lo hacía del todo, es que la montaña rusa era en verdad divertida.

Ocho de la noche y casi debían irse, cuando de la nada sonó el teléfono del capitán de los ojos grises. Yachiru lo miro curiosa, sabía que debía ser un holow.

**-ve Bya-chan-**dijo con una sonrisa cálida como el verano**- Es el deber de los shinigamis proteger a todos. Aquí te espero.**

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Byacuya se dio la vuelta, listo para irse, pero una mano delicada lo detuvo.

**-prométeme que volverás-rogo la peli rosa de azabaches ojos.**

**-lo hare-**dijo quitándose el jersey y poniéndolo en los hombros de la joven. Entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió.

**-¡GO, GO, GO, GO! BYA-CHAN- **le animaba energéticamente la shinigami, quedándose sentada en la banca de la feria.

…

No había sido nada difícil matar a los holows que aparecieron, los elimino rápidamente y decidió volver a donde una joven disfrazada de gato la esperaba.

Con paso rápido regreso sus pasos, mientras tanto pensaba. Debía admitírselo, se había divertido, además también admitía que ella era muy bonita, solo le faltaba elegancia, pero eso se podía arreglar.

Byacuya se detuvo en un árbol cerca de la feria y entro en su gigai, con pasos refinados camino hacia la banca donde la había dejado. Si, seguía ahí, entre las luces que adornaban los árboles, pero al cuadro se le habían agregado un par de tipos.

Desde donde estaba se alcanzaba a oír que la alagaban y bromeaban, uno de ellos tomo la barbilla de Yachiru, jalándola hacia arriba, dando un mejor acceso a sus rosados labios. Entonces, con velocidad sobrenatural de un alma dentro de un gigai, se paró detrás del mocoso aprovechado (así fue como lo acababa de nombrar) y lo tomo por el hombro.

**-Perdón por hacerte esperar, ¿nos vamos?**

El chico soltó a la joven y los dos jóvenes se retiraron, temerosos del aura asesina que emanaba el imponente hombre.

**-¡Adiós Taka-chan, Natsu-chan!- **dijo Yachiru. Pobre niña, no sabía mucho de los humanos hombres y como se les alteraban las hormonas al ver una chica linda.

…

La puerta hacia la sociedad de almas se abrió y regresaron a casa. En el camino Byacuya se veía molesto. Es que no era de un hombre honorable aprovecharse de una dama, además cuando la iban a besar se sintió…

_Celoso._

Sus grises ojos se abrieron como platos ante su propio descubrimiento. ¿Qué, cuando, porque? No podía gustarle la teniente, es que, ¡era solo una niña! Y mucho menos podía estar enamorado, era imposible, siempre la había visto solo como una teniente, todo eso era demasiado repentino. De seguro su mente le hacía una mala pasada.

Volteo a ver discretamente a la peli rosa sonriente que caminaba a su lado la cual comía un algodón de azúcar color azul. Su corazón de inmediato hizo Toki Doki de manera rápida.

_**IM-PO-SI-BLE.**_

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al escuadrón once.

**-Gracias Bya-chan, me divertí mucho-**dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando una educada reverencia se dispuso a entrar a su casa.

**Cero, Uno.**

Por un minuto Byacuya Kuchiki regreso momentáneamente a su juventud pues impulsivamente la tomo del brazo, halándola hacia él y atrapando sus labios entre los propios, regalándole un beso.

Los colores se las subieron a la cara a ambos, separándose unos minutos después por la falta de aire. Eso había sido imprudente, equivocado, impensable, dulce, casto y le había gustado, la vida volvía a él. Hacía mucho no se sentía de esa forma.

**-¡Bya-chan, creo que me he enamorado de ti!-**la energética shinigami se había quitado un listón color rojo de su blusa, amarrando cada extremo en el dedo meñique de la mano de ambos-Ahora algún día nos casaremos.

Yachiru se sentía feliz, Bya-can siempre le había gustado, aunque al inicio no sabía que se trataba de eso. Pero, el pelinegro entro en un shock momentáneo, una cosa era enamorarse infantilmente y otra un compromiso formal. Esperen…ella dijo "algún día", no debía ser de momento.

Se visualizó con ella en un futuro y tal imagen no le desagrado. Yachiru podía ser encantadora y elegante si quería, pero también era fuerte y decidida, podía liderar fácilmente.

Ese día el corazón de Byacuya se derritió un poco, además, aprendió que ella era como su senbonsakura, hermosa y mortífera.

Mientras tanto dentro del escuadrón once, Kempachi Zaraqui había visto tal escena. Lo temido paso, ya le habían corrompido y robado a Yachiru.

Con un sonoro **"no, maldito asaltacunas"**, juró vengarse de Kuchiki Byacuya algún día.

**¿Cero?**


End file.
